csofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruyi Stick
|altername = Sun Wukong Stick |type = Melee |designer = |price = $0 |origin = China |weightloaded = 0% |used = |system = monkeywpnset3 |rateoffire = Primary *High Secondary *Medium |damage = Primary *530 (Head) Secondary *1060 (Head) |knockback = Primary *Low Secondary *High ~ Very High |gradeA = |gradeB = |zombiez = 6 |gradeC = }} Ruyi Stick (如意 Rúyì) is a melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is the stick rumored to be used by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong. Its length can be increased according to situation. When a player uses the whole Journey to the West set, the red dot will light up and he/she will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's delay speed reduces 30%. *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick along with higher knockback. Advantages *High rate of slash in primary attack *Long range *Extremely high knockback power in secondary mode if equipped with whole set Disadvantages *Deals low damage unless equipped with whole Journey to the West set *Very heavy for a melee weapon Release Date This weapon was released alongside Journey to the West set on: *Japan: 23 April 2014. *South Korea: 29 April 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 29 April 2014. *China: 29 April 2014. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 21 July 2015. *Indonesia: 29 July 2015. Users Terrorist: *Spade: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Ruyi_idle.png|View model File:Ruyi_slash.png|Slashing File:Ruyi_stab.png|Stabbing File:Ruyi_stick_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Spade_w_ruyi_stick.png|Spade wielding Ruyi Stick File:Monkey_set_lightning_kart_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Ruyi_stick_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ruyi_stick_china_poster.png|China poster Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster File:Gay-nhu-y(1).png|Vietnam poster File:Journeytothewestcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Journey_2a.png|Ditto INDOJTW.png|Indonesia poster File:Ruyi_hud.png|HUD Icon zs_nightmare_20140429_1538580.jpg|In-game screenshot Drawing sound Hit sound Ditto Ditto Idle sound Slashing sound Ditto Trivia *Sun Wukong is one of the main characters in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, he is the first disciple of Xuanzang. *The stabbing sound of this weapon is similar to the one of Tomahawk. *The word 'Ruyi' in Chinese '如意', which means things go as the way you like, or in a define way, Lucky. *When on idle while using this weapon, the character will swing the stick around like Sun Wukong always does. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon has a delayed animation for its secondary attack whereby it doesn't synchronize with the hit. Also the secondary attack does not damage obstacles. However, this was fixed in later updates. *The dot light on this weapon will change according to how many weapons from the Journey to the West set are currently equipped (also applies to Zhu Bajie Minigun and Sha Wujing Dual Handgun): **Whole set (3 weapons): Red. **2 weapons only: Yellow. **Only 1: White. *Also, this weapon will emit a red, yellow or white wave effect upon every attack. The color depends on the user's current weapons equipped (conditions above). *This is the second melee weapon that has speed reduction after Hammer. *This melee weapon shares the same wall impact sound with SKULL-9, BALROG-IX and Green Dragon Blade. *In Indonesia region, the Ruyi Stick is named as "Monkey King Stick" instead. External links *Sun Wukong at Wikipedia. *Ruyi Bang at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Events exclusive Category:Cash weapon Category:Chinese weapons Category:Chinese